


Strangeness and Charm

by Onnoff



Series: is my bf an incubus or a vampire, pls help, i can't tell [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Identity Reveal, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 14: Vampire auTurned out Saguru's ridiculous theory wasn't so ridiculous after all.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: is my bf an incubus or a vampire, pls help, i can't tell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Strangeness and Charm

**Author's Note:**

> is it obvious that i like Florence + the Machine?
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd.

Saguru’s boyfriend was a bit strange.

And no, he didn’t mean the fact that his boyfriend often moonlights (ha) as a phantom thief. Nor the bit about the fact that Saguru was one of the detectives attempting to capture him.

No, Saguru was thinking of other strangeness.

For one

He was much more possessive over Saguru than any of his previous partners. Then again, Saguru’s only been in one other serious relationship before moving back to Japan. And even then he was younger, stupider, so maybe that wasn’t a good comparison.

One thing he _could_ compare between his last boyfriend and his current one, though, was the amount of marks they left on him after, ahem, getting intimate.

What he meant to say was that Kaito left a lot of marks. As in, _a lot_. As in, Saguru could no longer change into gym clothes in the classroom with the rest of his classmates, and had to go to the restroom to change instead.

It wasn’t that he minded the bites and bruises. They were just little love marks Kaito left behind after kissing certain parts of him for a long enough time. Or well, at this point, it’s every part of his body with how many marks he left. Sometimes it felt like Kaito wanted to more than just leave a little bruise behind after every kiss, or more than indents of teeth.

That was another strange thing about him.

Saguru really needed a better theory than his boyfriend being a vampire though, because that was just ridiculous.

Which was exactly why Saguru wound up finding his boyfriend, still in his KID outfit, bleeding profusely in a dark alley where he’s probably laying low to avoid the taskforce.

His bleeding boyfriend, whose eyes currently matched with his despite normally having beautiful blue eyes.

His bleeding boyfriend, who was heaving from exhaustion and blood loss, which was how Saguru could see the moonlight reflect and shine against Kaito’s fangs.

Which he has.

Apparently.

He continued to approach Kaito slowly as laser red eyes watched him the whole time. Kaito shuddered like he was cold, probably due to the blood loss. That probably didn’t help with how low his normal body temperature usually is.

“You need to leave.” Kaito croaked out raspily.

“Not until you’re ok,” he argued back. His boyfriend was a fool if he thought Saguru was going to leave him bleeding and looking like death in a dark alley like this.

“... Saguru..”

Kaito glared at him.

Saguru frowned back. Hands reaching out towards him.

If Kaito thought that little growl in the back of his throat would scare Saguru away from his dying boyfriend then he really was a fool.

Despite being the more dangerous between the two of them, Kaito looked more and more like a cornered animal as he got closer.

“Will you heal if you take my blood?” Saguru said. He figured that he might as well get straight to the point. It wasn’t like Kaito had an excuse that he could come up for all these strangeness.

“I’m not going to feed from you.” Kaito hissed.

Of course his dumb boyfriend out admitted to being a vampire before he admits to being a phantom thief.

“Don’t be ridiculous and answer my question. Besides, you look like you’re on the verge of losing control.”

It didn’t escape Saguru’s noticed that Kaito had been staring at his neck for the past few minutes. So he tilted his head a little.

Kaito hissed even louder at him.

He sighed.

“Kaito, if you don’t come over here and heal yourself, I am going to cut myself and force feed you.”

Kaito stiffened and froze in front of Saguru. Suddenly, he was very aware of just how still and quiet Kaito could be. Before he could observe anything else, Kaito relaxed and loosened his stance. Tilting his chin up as if he was about to face a war, before slowly stumbling towards Saguru.

He picked up his pace and met Kaito halfway, pulling his boyfriend close. Just to hold him. To feel that he was still alive. Kind of. Well. Okay, Saguru wasn’t quite sure how alive Kaito was, but he’s going to count a breathing bleeding Kaito as a living one.

Immediately, he felt something touch the side of his neck, air blowing at it.

He wondered what he smelt like to Kaito.

He tilted his head further to the side to give Kaito more space, bringing his other hand up to pet at the back of his boyfriend's head, scratching at his scalp lightly since he knew that was relaxing for Kaito.

He felt Kaito kissed his neck and Saguru closed his eyes and braced himself.

It hurt.

Obviously it did. He was getting bitten.

The pain made him tense up slightly, but he kept holding on to Kaito, worried that the vampire would wiggle himself away as soon as he noticed how Saguru reacted. Not that he had to worry. It seemed that Kaito was focused on drinking his blood as he felt himself being pulled even closer to Kaito. Felt lips wrapped itself around the area of his wound as his boyfriend sucked and gulped down his blood.

Saguru continued scratching the back of Kaito’s head. Waiting for Kaito to stop.

Soon enough, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He was expecting it, since he was going to be losing blood. But he didn’t expect it to happen this soon. Or maybe it wasn’t that soon, considering that Kaito didn’t seem to be slowing down.

Saguru felt hardness against his back and realized that Kaito had somehow maneuvered him to lean against the wall of the alley. Which was probably good, considering that Saguru was feeling quite dizzy now.

He felt something wet swiped at the punctured holes in his neck and couldn’t help but shivered at the wet touch.

As if triggered, Kaito started to move his hands. Rubbing them against his torso, groping at his chest. Kaito pressed his body against Saguru and he felt both light-headed and flushed all at once. Kaito’s mouth was still latched onto his neck, but his hands roamed all over Saguru’s body possessively like he always does when they’re together.

Saguru couldn’t help but wonder if this had to do with drinking his blood, or if Kaito felt like drinking his blood every time they were together.

Saguru shivered.

He also couldn’t tell if that was due to the loss of blood or if this was just his reaction to Kaito when he’s like this.

Then he felt Kaito’s hand against his crotch.

Which, funny enough, reminded Saguru of where exactly they were at and what situation they’re in.

“Kaito...” He said. Trying to get his boyfriend’s attention.

But that just made Kaito hummed, which just ended up making him shiver again. Which, in turn, ended up encouraging Kaito to continue. Which was the opposite of what Saguru was trying to do.

He lifted his hand up to grasp at Kaito’s wrist and tried to pull the vampire’s hand away. But he didn’t have much strength to do so. So that wasn’t working. He was pretty sure that Kaito had already stopped drinking his blood, since he could feel him licking at his neck more than he was sucking.

That was good. Because he was pretty sure he was going to pass out now with how hard it was to keep his eyes open.

Saguru really hoped Kaito managed to heal himself now that he’d drunk some of Saguru’s blood, because he’d really feel stupid if they both end up dying from blood loss in an alley.

**Author's Note:**

> There will prob be more from this au, but uhh i don't know where I'm going with this yet... so this will be slow going...


End file.
